


It's In Your Hands

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Winksy wears a jockstrap, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: Harry always loved observing Eric’s perfect body, some parts more than others. If he can get his hands anywhere on him though, Harry would be in seventh heaven already.
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	It's In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> backkk with some smuttttt woooo! Slutty winksy for a change bc yes~
> 
> Winksy wears a jockstrap in this one, if you don't know what that is it's those undies that only cover the front part but not the rear end. The one winksy wears in this fic is [THIS ONE](https://cdn-images.farfetch-contents.com/12/75/92/63/12759263_13578030_600.jpg)
> 
> I actually wrote this back in 2020 and was going to post it on new year but I had posted too much already that month then started posting the kingdom in the north so I just let this rest for a while.

Eric Dier is gorgeous, and everyone knows that. Harry Winks, someone who has observed him for longer than he can remember, is well-aware of that. 

That man was perfect inside and out, and lately the out was catching Harry’s attention even more than usual. Eric has a perfect muscular body, much stronger than his and is also taller than him, the blond could easily snap Harry in two like a fucking twig and that fact was actually exciting. Yet that wasn’t the only thing that caught his attention. 

Eric also had such beautiful hands. They were heavy yet somehow gentle, rough and soft at the same time. His hands were big, and his fingers were slender plus thick, so gracious and strong all at once. Harry would love to feel those hands trailing all over his body, those fingers poking his sensitive parts, pressing and maybe even intruding him. He loved to observe Eric’s hands whenever he was showering if he had the opportunity to peek after training or a match, trailing them all over his own strong body making Harry’s mind start swimming at the sight. Harry also loved to watch when Eric would lift his shirt or remove any part of his clothes, absolutely enjoying how his hands made just the slight effort to pull the cloth away. 

Harry eventually decided that he wasn’t going to keep just observing Eric. He wanted his pair of eyes on him too. He wants Eric to be captivated by him as much as he is by Eric. Thus, Harry was set on trying to get his attention, which was not such a difficult task considering some of the glances Eric already sets on him sometimes. All Harry was planning to do, is to increase them to a level of desperation. 

He started simple, bending over more than necessary in front of Eric whenever he had to pick something up, or simply whenever there was a table or any other surface for him to lean on his arms and perk his butt up as he pretended to pay attention to something else and that he wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary. Harry could feel and sometimes discreetly see how Eric’s eyes would land on his body, carefully trail over his fat ass and gorgeous legs for a couple of seconds before managing to look away. It was going to be easier than expected. 

Once when they were at the cafeteria, Eric was sitting on the table in front of Harry's, their seats across each other meaning they could perfectly look at one another. Harry kept trying to get Eric's attention to him in a discreet manner, wanting those eyes on him again which weren’t so difficult to get considering how the blond loved to observe him in random situations just as much. 

When he successfully got his attention and no one else was looking, Harry reached for the peeled banana that he had grabbed earlier for this occasion. He held it in his hand and wrapped his pretty lips around it as he made eye contact with Eric. Harry then started to bring his mouth down and down along the fruit until it was deep inside to the point his eyes teared up a bit, but he never once looked away from Eric's wide eyes that looked at him staggered as he watched the brunet deepthroat a banana. There was clearly something more intense hidden behind his eyes as he took in such a filthy scene coming from Harry. 

They were sharing a hotel room for the upcoming match in New Year's Eve. Eric had already showered so it was Harry’s turn to do so. Harry had put his shame aside as he purposefully started to undress himself in front of Eric. Eric was sitting on his respective bed while the brunet continued slowly removing his clothes in the room, right in front of his eyes, instead of doing that inside the bathroom like everyone else normally does. Harry noticed how Eric’s eyes were discreetly trailing over his body again, appreciating every bit of skin slowly revealed to him. Eric had even brought a bottle of water to his lips to relieve some of the hotness consuming him from the inside, also to try keeping his mind busy from the scene unfolding in front of him. 

That’s when Harry removed his trousers with his behind facing Eric. He had already pulled off his t-shirt to be half naked, but he had only turned around when he began pulling down his trousers. Eric audibly choked on his water the moment Harry’s unique underwear was displayed to him. 

He was wearing a fucking jockstrap, and _oh my_ it was Versace. 

“What the fuck are you wearing, Winksy?” Eric asked in confusion and surprise as he looked at his butt cheeks on full display. 

“Huh? Oh, this? It’s much comfier than regular underwear.” Harry answered innocently as he turned to the side so that Eric could see both sides of his jockstrap at once. 

Eric didn’t manage to say anything after that, instead he kept staring, his eyes unable to move away so easily from the brunet’s ass that was as bare as it could be while only his front was covered with cloth. Harry made sure to stall to get to the bathroom just to let Eric discreetly (not so much) appreciate some more of the sight that was unveiled to him. 

Harry was content with the reactions that he was earning from Eric, extremely glad to know that he wasn’t the only one so affected by the other man, that the tension was mutual. Therefore, it didn’t stop there. He would pour water on himself during training when the weather was too hot, wetting his hair and face and shirt to be soaking as Eric stared. Winks would sometimes smoothly rub himself against Eric's body when they had an activity that involved proximity, like the defence ones, making sure that Eric noticed how much he loved to press his small body against his bigger one. Once, Harry requested Eric’s help after he felt a bit of strain in his thigh, asking for him to massage his muscles only to start humming and lightly moaning in approval of the feeling of having those gorgeous hands caressing and pressing on his thigh so softly yet roughly. Harry even got hard when it happened, but he wasn’t the only one who got aroused, and it was more than obvious since Eric’s package was no small toy. 

The best of it all, is that Harry would do all of that but keep his normal face for everyone including Eric, like he was doing nothing out of the ordinary. Surely, he was getting on Eric’s nerves already. 

And he did. 

Eric had a small gathering at his house, invited some of his teammates and a few of his other friends. Harry was obviously on the list of guests, so he made sure to not mess up this intriguing opportunity. The gathering was nice, Harry hanged out with some people despite Eric being too busy entertaining some of the others to be with him all the time. However, Harry went missing for a long time while the others played games, chatted or had some of the food that was available for them. He showed up again after a while, and it seemed like the gathering was ending considering the people who were leaving. 

Yet Harry wasn’t one of them, he didn’t plan on leaving the house so early. He watched one by one going, all the goodbyes shared and even when Eric was starting to clean up some of the mess and get the leftovers from the food back to the kitchen. 

The last guests were leaving the house, and Harry had smoothly made his presence there discreet only for Eric to barely notice how he still had company. Once he said his goodbyes by the door to the remaining people that were on their way out, Eric closed the door and turned around to find Harry standing there, the only person left in the house besides him. 

“Oh, you’re still here.” Eric commented. “Thought you had already left, barely saw you around.” 

“Do you want me to leave?” 

“Nah, you can stay longer if you want. I don’t mind.” He answered politely, always the friendly guy. 

Harry couldn’t help fidgeting nervously yet excitedly, everything was going well so far. A short awkward silence had fallen upon them considering they were the only two there, surrounded by their mutual tension, but it was soon broken by Eric who went to the kitchen to continue putting the leftovers in place and organising some more of the mess. Harry followed him along as he had offered help, but once they got to the kitchen the brunet was mostly just standing there observing Eric rather than being of any help at all. 

He leaned against the counter, nearby the one that had the remaining pieces of cake that hadn’t been devoured earlier and watched Eric do his thing. 

“Are you going to clean all of that mess now?” Harry curiously asked. “Isn’t it better to let your cleaner do that?” 

“She’s only coming after tomorrow since she’s sick, so.” Eric shrugged before playfully adding. “Unless you want to do it for me.” 

Harry chuckled in response. He would had helped at least, but he was way too focused on something else at that moment. 

“I can help by eating some of the leftovers.” Harry joked as he reached his finger towards the frosting on the cake next to the counter that he was leaning on then licked it clean. 

Eric chuckled in response and walked next to him to grab the remnants of the afore mentioned cake to put it in his fridge, but he couldn’t resist the urge of mimicking Harry’s actions of dipping his finger in the frosting to guide it to his lips and have a bit of the sweet taste. 

However, his movement was stopped. The moment the blond dipped his index finger on the frosting, Harry took a grip of his wrist and pulled Eric closer to him, sandwiching himself between the counter and Eric. 

Eric looked at him in silence, his gaze surprised and confused. That’s when Harry slowly, _slowly_ brought Eric’s index finger to his lips, without ever breaking eye contact with the taller man. He parted his lips and let the finger breach his wet warmth before swirling his tongue around it. Eric’s breath hitched as he watched and felt Harry sucking harshly down his finger, their connected eyes holding an intense and deep lustful gaze. 

That does it. 

Eric pulled his finger out of Harry’s mouth, impeding the filthy action to proceed any further, then immediately brought their mouths together instead. Harry gasped in surprise into it; although he had expected his teasing to work, he didn’t expect Eric to lose control out of nowhere. It was the result of a long-built tension between them, and they couldn’t bottle it up anymore. The kiss was hungry and animalistic thanks to their desperation before Eric broke it not long after, clearly losing all the patience he had left. He suddenly turned the brunet around and harshly pinned him against the counter as he bent him over, emitting a loud thud upon the action. 

_Fucking finally._ Harry has waited for this for so long. 

Eric immediately brought his shorts down in one swift motion, and just as expected, Harry was wearing that goddamn jockstrap. His ass was beautifully on display for Eric’s eyes with no need to get rid of the rest of the undergarment, and Eric couldn’t help but deliver a hard spank to his lily-white cheek. Harry gasped and moaned, loving how Eric was treating him with so much desperation just like he has always been desperate himself to be put into place. Eric brought his finger to circle Harry's hole and his breath hitched upon the reveal. 

“You’re already wet, Winksy.” Eric breathed exasperated. 

“I was fingering myself in your bed.” Harry confessed as he looked behind to meet Eric’s eyes. 

That’s why he had been missing for a while. He brought with him some lube and sneaked into Eric’s bedroom then fingered himself on his bed which was filled with his scent while everyone else was downstairs. 

Eric delivered another spank to his ass as he muttered something filthy under his breath before tugging on the hem of his jockstrap, releasing to hear it slap against his skin. 

“I could push my cock in all at once, couldn’t I? And you would take it like a good boy.” 

Harry whimpered at those words. 

“B-But I wouldn’t mind if you fingered me first...” 

He wants to feel those beautiful fingers inside him _so_ badly. 

His prayers had been answered, because next thing Harry knows, Eric pushed three fingers at once inside his wet hole and started fingering him in an already ruthless pace. Harry gasped and moaned loudly, the sudden sensation of those thick and long fingers inside him was even better than he has imagined, especially since they were stretching him so good despite his previous playing with himself. Harry reached his hands to hold onto the edge of the counter in front of him for needed leverage as Eric kept fucking him with his fingers mercilessly. 

Eric reached for the front of his jockstrap with his free hand and tugged his cock out of the cloth as he began rubbing him in time. He felt the warm essence of Harry’s precum shoot and his cock twitching with the action as his moaning and whimpering were already getting out of control. 

“Mmm, you like that?” Eric dirtily asked, resulting in some more precum leaking from Harry’s needy member. 

Harry felt himself already start approaching his high like that, everything was too much yet not enough, he needed more inside him. He tried to warn that between moans, but it came out a jumbled mess of half-said words that didn’t make any sense. Yet Eric seemed to understand because he stopped his movements, letting Harry catch his breath for a second. 

However, it was only for a second indeed, because Eric immediately tugged his own cock from his trousers before shoving it inside his wet hole. Harry almost screamed at that, feeling that huge length fill him at once was making his head spin as his eyes rolled back. Eric didn’t take a mere second to let Harry get used to the feeling and was already thrusting and pounding into his ass, the loud sound of his hips hitting against his skin and the wet sound of the lube complementing Harry’s moans and Eric’s occasional grunts. 

Eric certainly noticed by now how much Harry loved his hands and fingers, because he extended his hand to reach for Harry’s gaping mouth and shoved his fingers inside his other wet warm hole. Winks moaned around those intruding fingers and was loving every bit of it, the way he was being treated was beyond wonderful, he always knew Eric would be the one to manage to put him in his place and take him the way he wanted. Drool was escaping his lips down his chin and some coating those fingers wet as Eric never once stopped the rough treatment to his ass. 

Harry barely noticed that at some point Eric removed both their t-shirts and threw them god knows where, he was way too focused on the imposing feelings that took over his body and mind that drove him crazy. Eric kept snapping his hips forward with power and sometimes would roll them instead, adding more to the consuming sensation. He did notice however when Eric suddenly removed his fingers from his mouth and pulled out of his ass then flipped him around on the counter. Harry's eyes were glossy and hazy as he looked up at him in mushy confusion but was soon surprised by how Eric reached for his jockstrap then suddenly ripped it off his body, completely ruining it with ease. Harry gasped and his cock twitched at the sudden display of strength and how Eric made it seem like it was as easy as opening a bag of crisps. 

Eric didn’t take long to return his cock to him and thrust into his hole, this time looking at Harry as he did so because of the position. Harry tried his best to keep his legs spread the most, but he could barely register anything anymore again as Eric continued with his relentless movements. Eric’s hands were on his hips with a firm grip, almost bruising, easily pulling his hips to meet his thrusts like Harry was a ragdoll, his thrusts becoming impossibly fast as they began reaching their peak. 

Harry’s moans had gone from crying out ‘yes’ nonstop to breathy ‘yeah’s instead, his hole starting to occasionally clench whenever Eric’s cock hit right into that sweet spot inside him, a look of bliss sprawled on his face. 

“You really enjoy being taken like this, huh?” Eric commented breathlessly, watching Harry’s every reaction beneath him. 

Harry nodded frantically in response, he loved being Eric's plaything too much. 

“You’d love to let everyone watch me fucking you, wouldn’t you?” Eric’s voice was dirty and somehow becoming deeper plus breathless, a clear sign that he wasn’t going to last much longer either. “Let them touch themselves to the image and then have them come all over you.” 

“Mmm, yeah! I want that!” Harry dared to confirm it, spilling the truth. 

“What a cumslut.” 

Harry’s eyes fluttered at that as he whimpered. It was the truth after all. 

“But I’m the only one who gets to come inside you.” Eric continued as he started roughly pulling on his hair. “I wouldn’t let anyone else touch you.” 

“Because I’m yours.” Harry managed to say between his moans that were growing to become high pitched and whinier by the second. “I’m yours, Eric.” 

“That’s right.” 

Harry couldn’t hold back anymore, he couldn’t control it even if he wanted. Everything drove him to the edge; Eric talking down on him, the way he used him, how his cock reached so deep inside with fervour, Eric’s sounds— Everything. 

He came hard, harder than he has ever come he’s sure, Eric’s name on his lips as he spasmed and mind went completely broken as he reached his high. Yet Eric kept going, never easing or faltering his thrusts through Harry's orgasm which only resulted in it prolonging strongly. Harry was sure he would pass out at any moment if this kept going. Yet it didn’t take long for Eric to finally reach his own peak as well after that, releasing all he had to give inside Harry's hole, filling him up as it was his privilege to do so. 

When Eric pulled out and stopped pinning him against the counter, Harry’s legs were trembling and going weak with the aftermath of such a strong sensation that he endured; he certainly won’t be able to sit for days. Eric held him up on his feet as Harry was almost falling since he couldn’t remain standing with his legs in such condition, then carefully put him up on the counter for him to rest there instead. 

Harry was trying to fix his gaze somewhere as his brain had gone all mushy, and Eric was just waiting for Harry to come back to earth in the meantime, also catching his own breath. As some consciousness found its way back to Harry’s mind, he looked at the jockstrap ripped apart on the floor next to them. 

“That was expensive.” He commented with a small and tired voice. 

It’s true it wasn’t cheap, but he didn’t mind it. He only had bought it to amuse Eric anyway. Mission accomplished. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll buy you a new one.” Eric assured as he shared Harry’s gaze directed towards the ruined cloth. 

Harry shook his head in response, but a lazy smile was present on his lips when he looked back to Eric. 

“Just for the record, you’re mine too.” Harry stated looking him deep in the eyes as he pulled Eric down to be on head level with him. 

“No need to state the obvious.” Eric chuckled his reply to that. “We were already doing that earlier.” 

Harry smiled as he was glad that they were on the same page then. He ignored the slight pain in his hips and ass that were already becoming present, but it didn’t bother him much, it was part of the fun actually. However, there was _one_ problem about the state of his mushy legs. 

There is no way Harry will manage to participate in training tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, [this](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aesthetic-football) is my tumblr


End file.
